Death City Academy for Gifted Scholars
by Lun3rClockwork
Summary: Once you got into the city, you could see why people didn't like to leave. It was a city rich in culture. Its people had, as a friend put it, spunk and sass and were looking for a crazy good time (her words not mine). It was home of Deathbucks Café, where everything there was amazing, and of course DCAGS, a world famous school. SoulEater, Bleach, Fullmetal, Naruto, FairyTail AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is Luna and this is my first fanfic written by my co-author, Taymrs, and me. Any questions, comments, and criticism feel free to review or pm either of us. **

**Summary:**

**Once you got into the city, you could see why people didn't like to leave. It was a city rich in culture. Its people had, as a friend put it, spunk and sass and were looking for a crazy good time (her words not mine). It was home of Deathbucks Café, where everything there was amazing, and of course DCAGS, a world famous school. SoulEater, Bleach, Fullmetal, Naruto, FairyTail AU**

**Without further delay here's chapter one!**

+=_!-!_=+

"I've learned that true friendship continues to grow, even over the longest distance."

-Unknown

+=_!-!_=+

The school was an experiment to find new ways to teach. Kids from all over the world took a basic test on all subjects, a personality quiz, and a logic/IQ assessment in hopes to get into Death City Academy for Gifted Scholars (DCAGS), a 7th -12th boarding school. Founded and funded by the world's richest people, it was

known for having the best teachers and superb facilities. For those who attended there are two things you live your life by: 1) keep your head low and don't make enemies; and 2) no one here is normal, and if you think they are, there're hiding something.

+=_!-!_=+

New York, United States

"Flight 1093 to Death City boarding now," Liz looked up at the speakers and picked up her purse. "Come on Patty, time to go."

"'K, big sis!" Patty jumped up, her short blonde locks bouncing. "Come on Chad!"

The Latino boy sitting next to Liz 'hm'ed and stood up, reaching almost 6 and a half feet tall. He picked up his backpack and Patty's giraffe messenger bag (filled with crayons and coloring books) before the trio headed to the plane.

Liz pulled out her phone and sent a text to a chat room.

SJPWANNABE- Patty, Chad and I are getting on the plane, see ya guys in DC

I3Chappy- See ya! Be safe!

JsAnD- Don't forget to turn off your phone this time

SJPWANNABE- ik I will

+=_!-!_=+

Berlin, Germany

Rukia put her phone away and turned to Uryu. He was busy fixing Rukia's stuffed bunny, a gift her brother-in-law for her 10th birthday. "Liz, Patty, and Chad just got on the plane." Uryu nodded before taking a sip of his tea and fixing his glasses. For a cheap café in an airport they had pretty good drinks.

"Flight 2350 will be boarding soon," blared the public address system. The pair packed up their things and threw away their cups. Blue-haired Uryu pulled out his phone, sending a text to his mother while his friend sent one to her sister, Hisana, saying they were getting in the plane. The gate attendant scanned their boarding passes and they walked down the jet way. They sat next to each other, Uryu by the window. Before they were told to power off all electronic devises Rukia sent a text to the same chat room.

I3Chappy-On plane w/ Uryu heading to death city

She got a few replies, but she turned off her IPhone before reading them.

"Hey Rukia!" She looked towards the back of the plane and saw schoolmates and good friends, Winry, Ed and Al. They loaded their things in the seats behind her. The blonde girl took the seat next to her. "Ready for school to start?"

"You bet," She smiled back.

+=_!-!_=+

Tokyo, Japan

Maka grumbled before shoving her bag in the overhead luggage compartment. Somehow she, her friends Tsubaki, Blackstar and Hinata, and Hinata's cousin Neji all had seats together, but of course Maka was the one stuck sitting next to a total stranger.

Tsubaki tapped her shoulder and pointed to a kid, a senior at their school, a few seats down, "That's Uchiha Itachi, right? I thought kids in the marching band go to back to school early."

"They go home after the end of school, stay for a few weeks, and go back to school for band camp for like a month. After that they go back home for a week to pack up for the school year." Maka explained

"Oh, ok."

Maka pulled out her phone and sent a group text.

GreeneyedBookworm- On plane w/ star, baki, and hina.

Godsurpsser- YAHOO BACK TO DC

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Be safe! Oh and tell that cutie Itachi I said hi, he should be on that flight

JsAnD- You know Ino it might be a bad idea to go after one of the most popular guys in school

Blue_eyed_Cutie- I think ill be fine sweetie

Cherryblossom- Really Ino?

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Yes forehead really

Cherryblossom- It might be wise to take some advice piggy

Maka turned off her phone, having no intention to read Ino's and Sakura's text message fight.

"For best friends they do fight a lot, don't they?" Tsubaki smiled at Maka.

"Too much for my liking," the brunette mumbled.

+=_!-!_=+

Palermo, Italy

Choji quickly finished his chips before getting on the plane, making sure Crona, a nervous wreck, got on after him. He pulled out his phone and sent a group text.

BigBoned- On plane. Crona is with me. Maka, he has every thing he needs

JsAnD- Maka already turned her phone off

BigBoned- Thanks Lucy

JsAnD- Anytime

Blue_eyed_Cutie- WHERE ARE ALL THE DC PEOPLE

Cherryblossom- They have no flights to meet so they are probably still in bed. Its only 8 in Nevada, besides they all sent their 'be safe cant wait to see you guys' text yesterday

IceIceBaby- I hate waiting for flights

Blue_eyed_Cutie- we all do gray

JsAnD- Where's Natsu?

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Sitting next to me. His phone died. He says hi and cant wait to see you lucy

IceIceBaby- That idiot

"Please turn off all electronic devices," a flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

BigBoned- Gtg see ya guys in DC

And with that, Choji turned off his phone.

+=_!-!_=+

Paris, France

A blonde girl sat alone in a small café awaiting her flight.

IceIceBaby- I guess its just the 4 of us for now

Cherryblossom- Ichigo should be getting on his phone soon, his flight leaves in 20 and he'll check text before he boards

Blue_eyed_Cutie- kk, im bored. People watching is only so fun.

JsAnD- At least you have someone with you. I'm all alone.

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Yes cuz being alone in the city of love is so bad

JsAnD- Only you Americans call it that. Besides im not single any more

OneWhoProctects13- The French say it's the city of lights right?

JsAnD- Speak of the devil

BookWorm-Hey guys!

JsAnD-Hey levy!

OneWhoProctects13- Morning

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Hey sweetie

"Flight 1209 is now boarding. Flight 1209 is now boarding." Lucy gathered up her things.

JsAnD-Im off, my flights here

OneWhoProctects13- Bye Lucy

Blue_eyed_Cutie- See ya

BookWorm- See ya Lulu!

CherryBlossom- Cant wait to see you in DC!

+=_!-!_=+

Birmingham, England

Orihime turned on her phone; she had 10 minutes before the flight took off, just enough time to send a quick text.

BeanPastePrincess- On plane see ya in DC

OneWhoProtects13-See ya

The ginger smiled and then turned off her phone.

+=_!-!_=+

Cordoba, Argentina

Lee smiled. He thankfully found his phone and had enough time to send a text before he had to turn it off.

Argentina's_Green-Beast-Cant wait for DC, on plane, cant wait to see you my beautiful youthful blossom.

Then he promptly turned off, giving his older brother Guy a thumbs up, so he missed the three texts from Sakura and Ino.

CherryBlossom- I AM NOT YOUR BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM

Blued_eyed_Cutie- Give him a chance Sakura ;)

CherryBlossom- SHUT UP PIG

+=_!-!_=+

Ottawa, Canada

Gray waited impatiently in a Canadian airport with his sister Ultear, and old childhood friends Lyon and Meredy. He couldn't wait to go to Death City, but the plane was 20 minutes late.

"Who are you texting?" Lyon asked.

"Friends from school."

"Flight 5637 now boarding." The four got up and made their way to the plane as Gray sent a last minute text.

IceIceBaby- Getting on plane see ya

He got a lot of replies. Among the first were Lisanna who just now turning on her phone, and Tenten and Renji who just got to the airport.

+=_!-!_=+

Dublin, Ireland

Ichigo was bored as hell, beside his phone, and the soccer ball he was spinning between his hands, there wasn't all that much to do in a airport. He used to travel back to school with the Dragneel siblings, and he missed them. The Dragneels usually visited their grandparents as soon as school got out for the summer. This year they had visited towards the end of the summer, so they were already in the States. Ichigo hated flying alone and he couldn't find Tatsuki anywhere. Maybe he would get lucky and sit by her on the plane. His flight was called and he got up and left, saying good-bye to his friends via text message.

+=_!-!_=+

Chicago, United States

In Chicago's O'Hare a girl with her long brown hair tied in buns on her head and a redheaded boy and were running to catch their flight. Once they were inside the plane, the two took a deep breath and sat down. The girl, Tenten, took out her phone for a second and sent a text.

PandaGirl1010-Just barely made it no thanks to Renji. See you people in Death City.

+=_!-!_=+

Ludington, United States

Not too far from Tenten and Renji, a girl boarded a flight to Death city.

Bookworm-On flight see ya guys

Blue_eyed_Cutie- See ya be safe sweetie

LisannaRose1220- Be safe! See ya

+=_!-!_=+

New Jersey, United States

LisannaRose1220- Leaving on plane see ya Ino!

Blue_eyed_Cutie- DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE

LisannaRose1220- Naruto should be there shouldn't he?

Blue_eyed_Cutie- No! Hes already in DC, his parents had some business in Carson City so they left a day early and dropped him off, hes staying at Shikamaru's

LisannaRose1220- Why do people from Australia have business in Nevada?

Blue_eyed_Cutie- Idk

LisannaRose1220- gtg flight attendant yelled at me

Blue_eyed_Cutie- bye

+=_!-!_=+

Los Angeles, United States

"Flight 3284 to Death City has arrived,"

"FINALLY!" Ino jumped up grabbing her bag and headed to the plane. "Come on!"

Her best friend, Sakura, jumped up too, her short pink ponytail swaying as she moved. She grabbed her twin Natsu's hand, pulling him up.

"Do I have to?" the pinked haired boy whined. "I hate flying."

The blonde grabbed his other hand, "You hate all transport, public or not!" and then she started running across the airport, unable to contain her excitement.

+=_!-!_=+

Death City, United States

At first glance Death City would seem to be a maze of endless stone, long and winding streets, stairs, and twists and turns, a labyrinth where all the buildings looked the same. True, there weren't a lot of roads you could drive a car on, but there weren't a lot of cars in the first place. People liked to walk here, and the subway system could take you anywhere.

Once you got into the city, you could see why people didn't like to leave. It was a city rich in culture. Its people had, as a friend put it, spunk and sass and were looking for a crazy good time (her words not mine). It was home of Deathbucks Café, where everything there was amazing, and of course DCAGS, a world famous school.

The school itself was a huge black building (a/n the school looks like a more normal version of the DWMA) with tall towers. It was located at the very north side of town, on a hill over looking the city. A huge white staircase served as the grand entrance for visitors, but students preferred to use the back entrance. There weren't many things behind it, a few office buildings, the DCAGS dorms, and a few shops. Hidden away, built on top of the Baxter Center office complex, was one of 4 Deathbucks in the city, a favorite hang out place of the students at the prestigious high school.

So ladies and gentlemen, our story starts here, a small coffee shop in Death City, Nevada, where 17-some teens are sitting drinking tea, hot chocolate, and other coffee beverages, waiting for their friends to arrive on the charter buses that picked them up from the airport. Of course it will take some time for all the new arrivals to unload their things into the dorms. Meanwhile the teachers are still trying to get the school together for a new year at Death City Academy for Gifted Scholars.

+=_!-!_=+

**Good? Bad? Fanatical? Horrible? Review and tell me what cha think!**

_**Chat names key (I will NOT use the chat room a lot)**_

**SJPWANNABE- Liz Thomson, Soul Eater**

**I3Chappy- Rukia Kuchiki, Bleach**

**JsAnD- Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail**

**GreeneyedBookworm- Maka Albarn, Soul Eater**

**Godsurpsser- Blackstar, Soul Eater**

**Blue_eyed_Cutie- Ino Yamanaka, Naruto**

**Cherryblossom- Sakura Haruno (****Dragneel), ****Naruto**

**BigBoned- Choji Akimichi, Naruto**

**IceIceBaby- Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail**

**OneWhoProctects13- Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach **

**BookWorm- Levy Mcgarden, Fairy Tail**

**BeanPastePrincess- Orihime Inoue, Bleach**

**PandaGirl1010- Tenten, Naruto**

**LisannaRose1220- Lisanna Strauss, Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely people! Here's chapter two that I finally wrote after weeks of procrastination. Please review or PM my co-author (Taymrs) or me if you have any questions.**

**Thanks to: ****0-WickedMelody-0, ElayneTraemane, TKB17, and ****willam and jack and jake for reviewing. It means a lot!**

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater, but she does own any and all OCs that are in this story.**

+=_!-!_=+

"Learning, n. The kind of ignorance distinguishing the studious."

-Ambrose Bierce

+=_!-!_=+

He was _not_ lost, just taking a detour to get back to his dorm. It was just his luck that his roommate eats nothing but ramen, so he left this morning at 7:00 without having breakfast. He went to the Saturday morning new student assembly all alone, since the ramen-addicted was still sleeping, though technically his roommate wasn't new. Now three _hours_ later he was (not) lost and hungry. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his black locks. He knew his room was on the top floor; at least he thought it was.

With nothing else to do, the boy walked up to a random door and knocked, hoping that the person who answered it wasn't a psycho killer. A girl answered it; her blonde hair seemed to have every shade of blond and brown in it, pulled into a messy ponytail. It was around 10 a.m., and it looked like she had just gotten out of bed and thrown on what ever she could find: a yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans, and a dark blue sweatshirt with white stripes. A smirk came across her lips as she looked Sasuke up and down and said in a rather amused voice "You're a new kid who got lost trying to find your dorm, aren't you."

Sasuke blinked "Hn." He was _not_ lost.

She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you know what your dorm number is?" The boy opened his mouth to reply and stopped. He _didn't _know. She sighed "You don't know do you? Well, come on in and lets try to figure this out."

The girl open the door to let him in, and he followed her down the short hall that led to the kitchen and living room. It looked like someone had spent some time making it more like a home and less like temporary living space. Granted the dorms were more like apartments, but they would be there for less then a year. Where his dorm had a plain coffee table this girl had a huge flat screen TV and a Wii hooked up to it. The girl caught where he was looking and said "My roommate's dad is the CEO of a fashion company and my dad knows the owner of the electronic store so he gets a huge discount, well, he gets a discount, so we don't have to work so much to buy things." Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. "She works with her mom to come up with designs and making stuff and what not, and I work with my dad in his restaurant. We work, we get paid, we buy nice things."

"Aah,"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Hm. Not really." After he said that his stomach grumbled, and he was reminded how hungry he was.

The blonde laughed, "I'm Ellie." She held out her hand.

"Sasuke."

She paused, "Naruto's roommate?"

"Aah," his stomach grumbled again.

"I'll tell you what, before you go back to nothing but salty ramen I'll make you a little something to eat. You like garlic?"

"Yeah."

"Pasta and tomatoes?"

"Aah,"

"Take a seat," the hazel-eyed girl motioned to the counter where stools stood. Sasuke took a seat while Ellie swerved her away around the counter to collect a frying pan and olive oil before starting it on the gas stove.

"How does the school get away with students having a stove and knives in a students' dorm?"

"Because the school doesn't own this building. Technically speaking we aren't on school property. In the giant stack of paper that your parents get there's a form for whether or not you can use the kitchen stove and what not. There's a public kitchen on the first floor where you can make dinner if you don't want to eat the school's food where a teacher watches you. Basically your parents sign the form, you take a test with the Home Ec teacher, and the building manager turns the gas on. The school has a right to take any things considered 'dangerous' that weren't checked in with a guidance counselor, so knives need to all have a form before being used."

Sasuke nodded once and watched Ellie put garlic in a press and drop it in the oil long enough for in to brown before dumping in leftover spaghetti noodles.

"Shit." Sasuke looked at her, his eyebrow raised. Ellie pulled off countless bracelets, rubber wristbands and a baby blue watch leaving a dozen bracelets that looked like they could only be cut off. She then got a wooden cutting board, knife, and a ripe tomato. The blonde took a breath and flipped the knife in her hand and started cutting the red fruit in record time, stopping only once to stir the pasta and add sea salt to it, before finishing the tomato off and throwing it into the pan. "Tea or pop?"

"Tea." Sasuke answered

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold."

"Sugar or honey?"

"Neither." Ellie gave him a weird look before taking a pitcher of home made ice tea and pouring it in a glass with a little ice. To finish it off she pulled a lemon slice out of a Tupperware container in the fridge, put it on the rim of the glass, and added a bendy straw. She set it in front of the boy, grabbed a plate from the cabinet and set the plate of hot pasta by the glass. She then went to fetch silverware. Sasuke took a bite and it was _amazing_: the tomatoes were soft but not mushy, the garlic was evident but not over powering, and the noodles were a little crispy but not totally crunchy.

Ellie leaned in and looked him in the eye. "How is it?"

He looked up, and she tried to read his face, "It's edible." He took a sip of his drink, and then finished the dish.

She huffed, "Liar, its delicious."

"Hn"

"That's not a word."

"Aah."

"Neither is that. So Mister Sasuke, do you know where you're going Tuesday?"

"School starts Monday."

"No it doesn't, never has never will, not here in Death City anyway."

"I have my schedule."

"Doesn't mean you know where you're going."

"You're really annoying."

Ellie smirked "You have no idea, do you know anything about DCAGS? Did anyone show you around?"

"I read the handbook. I think I'll be fine."

Ellie look like the words he said came as a bombshell. "You did what! No! Never read the handbook! It lies! Lies, Sasuke, lies! We are getting your backpack and getting your ass ready for school!" She grabbed her keys and watch, put the dishes in the sink, then grabbed Sasuke's wrist in an iron grip, dragging him out to the hall, away not bothering to lock the door. Sasuke gave the girl the worst glare he could, and for the nth time that day she laughed, "I have two older brothers, your little pout isn't going to do anything. Ya' feel me?"

Sasuke _growled _as Ellie dragged him down two flights of stairs, making him stumble few times as he tried to keep up with her pace, then down the hall and into dorm 26X where they found Naruto still in his PJs.

He looked up and grinned, "Hey, Mom." Sasuke looked at his blonde roommate like he was crazy.

"Not your mother."

"You act like it. Hey, do you know where my brother went? Mom gave him my sandals and me his. I've been trying to reach him all day."

Ellie thought for a moment "I think all the big brothers and sisters went to the movie."

"Big brothers and sisters?" Sasuke looked at the two of them. It was clear that Naruto got the meaning behind her words, but he didn't and was a little curious.

"Oh, yeah. You're new here, Sasuke." Naruto said, rubbing his head. "Well, we met the people we eat lunch with for the first time when our older siblings forced us to hang out with each other. Then the group kind of expanded when all of us had pre-algebra together. There's Ellie's brother, Thomas, my brother, Nagato, Ichigo's brother Yahiko, the oldest Dagneel sibling, Konan. Who else Ellie?"

"Your brother, Sasuke. Then Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, Zetsu, they're all only children. The older Evan twin Hidan, Gaara's oldest brother Sasori and of course Ino's brother Deidara. Oh and Joe, Zara, and Charmin."

"I never told you I was Itachi's brother," Sasuke questioned.

"You never told me, he did. There's a picture of you in his dorm," She smiled and pinched his cheeks like a grandma would "You were so cute when you were little!"

Sasuke pushed her hand off him and said, "You're a bitch."

She bent her head and laughed maniacally, "The one and only!"

"You can't even cook."

Ellie exploded in his face: never tell a woman she can't cook. "I can too cook, you bastard!"

"Ellie!" Naruto whined, tears almost in his, "You cooked for him! I'm hurt! Wounded!" He grabbed her shirt and sank to his knees "And I need to unpack the microwave so I can't even make ramen. I'm so hungry! I could die!"

She sighed, "Come on, get dressed and grab your schedule. Everyone is probably at Deathbucks anyway. We can grab something to drink and then head off to Death City Office Everything."

Naruto did as he was told. In a short five minutes he was out with Sasuke and Ellie, wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and an orange tie-dye shirt.

The three of them made their way to the elevators, after stopping a few times to let other students on and off on different floors, they made it to the ground floor. Ellie and Naruto made idle chitchat as they navigated the stone streets with ease. Sasuke lagged behind, looking at all the stalls, shops, and townhouses they passed. Every now and again someone would Ellie to talk.

Sasuke followed the pair as they made their way into an alley covered in graffiti, and one piece caught his eye. It looked like a side view of Death City and to the side a witch of some sort sprinkling snow over the town. She had a menacing grin on her face and one eye showed. Her eye was completely white with a red circle in the center; inside it was a complicated geometric design. Over the city in purple and green letters read; 'The Curse of Death City' and underneath it said; 'Here be witches'. Something about it put Sasuke off, and he ran to catch up to Naruto and Ellie.

The two turned and looked at Sasuke, holding open a wooden door that lead to a stone spiral staircase. Ellie went in first, then the new kid, then Naruto. When they reached the top of the staircase there was another wooden door that led to the top of a huge building. On the farthest corner was another small stone building with two red doors and a sign that looked like the Starbucks logo, but with a skull in the middle instead of the famous mermaid. It read DEATHBUCK CAFÉ on the bottom. Ellie and Naruto made their way to the building.

Naruto opened the door and held it for the other two. The inside looked like any other coffee house with tables, stairs and stools. The room had a pleasant green, black, and white theme and smelled like sugar and espresso. A woman with brown hair tied in a messy bun wearing a green apron looked up from her spot behind the counter and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto! Ellie! The usual? Carmel latte and zebra mocha frappe?" The two nodded, got out their wallets and smiled at her.

"Yes, please! Can I get some ramen, too?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Naruto shouted his thanks. "And you sir?", the waitress looked at Sasuke.

"Coffee."

"That's a little boring. That will be three dollars, please." Sasuke opened his wallet, thankful Itachi made sure he had something other then yen in it. The woman handed him a cup and pointed to the coffee pots on a table a little farther away.

Ellie and Naruto got their drinks, and then waited for Sasuke to get his. They walked through two rooms before opening grand doors to a third. Sasuke immediately wondered what the hell he had gotten himself in to.

The first thing he saw was a boy with pink hair running around the huge room holding a pair of jeans above his head and another guy with black hair in his boxers running after him. A bunch of girls were sitting on the couch gossiping. Another group of girls were looking over a magazine with knives and whatnot in it. A boy with orange hair and a really short girl with a German accent were shouting at each other. There was a boy sitting on the far couch sewing next to a sleeping boy with his legs slung over the back of the couch.

Three girls were sitting on another couch reading, paying no attention to the noise until some kid with blue hair jumped on the arm of their couch. He screamed at the top of his lungs "I WILL SURPASS GOD!" The girl sitting in the middle threw her book at his head and he fell off the couch. A girl with long black hair rushed across the room to see if he was ok.

Complete chaos reigned until Ellie raised her voice _slightly_ and said, "Children! Can you act like normal people for once! Gray, put your clothes on. Natsu, quit picking fights! For the love of God and all things holy, will you two quit fighting! Ichigo and Rukia, if you're going throw death threats at each other at least do it quietly." It was like a saint calming a hurricane, and Sasuke could understand why Naruto called her Mom. She sighed as everyone turned their eyes to her. "Jeanne is nice enough to let us use this room for free when there are no meetings in here. Don't make her regret it." She motioned to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. He'll be hanging out with us until he gets sick of putting up with your bullshit and finds some better friends."

All eyes shifted to him, and a blonde sitting on the couch smiled at him "Hey there, cutie."

Ellie put her head in her hands and mumbled to Sasuke "I apologize for her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who was reviewed and followed! It means a lot, you guys are epic!**

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater, but she does own any and all OCs that are in this story.**

+=_!-!_=+

A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws.

-Unknown

+=_!-!_=+

Sakura huffed as she hurried down the streets of Death City. Her best friend had just texted her, and she quotes 'cute new guy el picked up. Tachis little bro, you should come and see! :) café u know where!'. It wasn't that Sakura wanted to meet a cute guy, but she need to know how smart he was.

At DCAGS they don't let you know your GPA; the valedictorian, the top ten really, got a free ride to anywhere in the world. For a poor girl from the ghetto whose dream was to be the Temperance Brennan of the medical field, a free ride meant _everything_.

The Uchihas were known for being brilliant; Sakura's sister Konan was in a race with Itachi Uchiha and another girl to get ranked first in this year's gradating class.

Sakura already had enough competition as it was, most of which were in her group of friends. Maka Albarn and Edward Elric were her main competitors, but Maka's 'rival' Ox Ford was a real threat, too. Lucy Heartfilia had a good shot, but hopefully dating Sakura's brother would make her not care as much. Shikamaru could have the whole thing handed to him on a golden platter if he wasn't half as lazy as he was. Even Ellie Peyton, a sweetie from the bad part of Death City, had just as much chance, maybe more, as Maka, Ed, and herself.

In a rush to get where she was going, Sakura cut through the ally, a short cut the native Death Citians taught her. On her way she stopped to look at the graffiti art. Painted neatly on the stone wall to her left was a masterpiece depicting the witch of Death City sprinkling snow over the city. She laughed to herself. Ellie, Soul and Gajeel, all from this small isolated town, told the story to any new kids. It wasn't all that scary, until you take a walk at night by yourself. Then you find yourself jumping at every rusty gate, every breeze, every cat that passes by looking for a meal… The story got you completely paranoid, and the kids who grew up with the tale loved every second of it.

Sakura tucked her long (_natural_) pink hair behind an ear and moved on to the café. She got to the top of the Baxter Center and entered the green, black and white themed café on top. At the counter she ordered her usual, a caramel frappe, thanked the barista, and walked over to the large meeting room in the back.

The room was never really meant to hold a formal meeting, but it was perfect for a large group of teens to get together. It was homey; windows lined 2 of the walls, and there was a lovely gas fireplace. Mismatched green couches and armchairs were placed around the room accompanied by coffee tables cluttered with homework and cups. The black and white checkered tiled floor glistened, and the curtains were always open to let light shine on the pastel green walls. Sakura opened the large double doors and stepped in.

+=_!-!_=+

Sasuke sat in an armchair close to the center of the room while Ino Yamanaka talked his ear off asking questions that were really none of her business. Things like 'have you had your first kiss?' or 'do you have a girlfriend?' were thrown his way left and right. The blonde girl was really starting to grate on his nerves, and he had to remind himself that his mother taught him to be gentleman and strangling someone was unacceptable in most societies.

The door was pushed open and a girl with obnoxiously pink hair walked in, stood in front of Sasuke, cutting off Ino's tirade of questions.

She put her hands on her hips and demanded rather then asked, "What was your GPA at your old school?"

Sasuke looked at her and completely understood what she was getting at. Little pinkette was probably a know-it-all and wanted to know if his transfer was going to endanger her ranking in class. He smirked and answered "Last time I checked, GPA only mattered through eighth grade."

"Answer the question," she replied, her emerald eyes narrowed on him.

"None of your damn business, but if you have to know it was a 4.0."

The girls let out a groan and flopped down onto the couch next to Ino.

"Relax Sakura, it's not like anyone but Maka, Ox, and Ed have a chance to get valedictorian." Sakura looked at Ellie.

"You're forgetting yourself."

Ellie look confused. "I'm in competition to get valedictorian? I don't even know what classes I want to take next year and you're thinking that far ahead? Sheesh, Sakura, take a breath."

Sakura gave her a look.

Ino put her arm over the Sakura's shoulder, "Ellie's right honey! Loosen up, get a boyfriend, and get out more!"

"I'm in all AA and AP classes! I don't have time to loosen up! And I have Ms. Tsunade first thing in the morning for Freshman Medical Studies!"

"Auntie Tsunade?" Naruto asked, "She's really tough first thing in the morning! Dad always said let her have a cup of coffee, and let Uncle Jiraiya talk to her first." Sakura let out sigh; this year was going to be hell.

"I don't even worry about getting valedictorian, Sakura." Everyone looked at Blackstar. He gave a thumbs up. "Everyone knows I'm going to surpass God . There's no way weaklings like you could ever compare to such a big person like me."

A tall girl with black hair leaned down to him and whispered in his ear, not so quietly, "Blackstar, that's not very nice,"

"You guys know we should probably introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, well, I'm Ino. It's very nice to meet someone as handsome-" Ellie cut her off before she could finish the sentence that would most likely scare off Sasuke.

"Well, this is taking too long, so I'll do the introductions."

"Ellie that's not fair-" Ino tried to cut in.  
"Pay attention because I'm only doing this once." Ellie took a breath, pointing to each person as she went "That's Ino, who refuses to shut up. Pinky is Sakura. You already know Naruto. Choji is munching on chips. Shikamaru is the lazy ass sleeping in the corner. Hinata is the girl with bluish hair. Shino is Mr. Sunglasses over there. Kiba is the pervert with the dog. Sai is over there painting. Then Tenten, Neji, and Lee are at that table-"

The boy who was introduced as Sai tried to cut in, "I hear that it's a sign of friendship to give someone a nickname. How about-"

"Its rude to interrupt people, Sai. Moving on. Loud mouth is Blackstar. Tsubaki is the girl next to him. Kidd is the guy in the suit. And Liz and Patty are the girls next to him.

"Soul is the albino. Maka is the bookworm. Natsu is the other pinky, and Gray is the guy with no pants. Levy is the one with the new Maze Runner book. Lucy is the one writing. Wendy is sketching. Lisanna is girl with white hair. Gajeel is the one with the mechanic magazine. Erza is the girl sitting across from Tenten reading the knife catalog.

"Um… Ichigo is the tall ginger. Rukia is the short German girl next to him. Chad is the Mexican. Renji over there thought it was necessary to cover almost every inch of his body with tattoos. Good luck getting a job, Ren. That guy sewing is Uryu. Orhime is eating some strange creation that shouldn't be legal.

"Last but not least, Winry is next to Erza. Al and Ed are the guys with the AP Chemistry books. Any questions? No? Good."

"Hey Sasuke, I bet you $50 you can't get everybody's name right," Blackstar challenged. "No small guy like you could remember it all." Surprisingly Sasuke did remember all the names and Blackstar was out $50. "You think you're so smug. Well it's my job, being the bigger man, to show you some humility." Blackstar stood up and started walking towards Sasuke who wore a bored, but smug expression.

"Knock it off, Blackstar!" and Maka threw her book at him. The corner caught his head, and he fell to the ground. Blackstar let out a strangled grown, and Soul laughed, saying how uncool it was picking a fight with a new kid.

"So Sasuke you never answered my question. Do you have a girlfriend?" Ino leaned forward in her seat.

Maka looked up before Sasuke could say something undoubtedly rude to Ino. "Do you like books? Do you read at all?", she asked.

Lee shouted from the corner "Do you do martial arts? You look rather youthful!" One by one someone asked a question, one after another. Sasuke couldn't get a single word in.

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Do you like music? What do you listen to?"

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Are you a cat or dog person?"

"Have you ever slapped anyone?"

"Have you ever cheated on an exam?"

"What's your least favorite food?"

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Are you a night person?"

"Do you have any phobias?"

"Do you like horror movies?"

"Do you play video games?"

Ellie laughed at the irritated look that was forming on Sasuke's face. "Relax guys, you can do this 20 questions game later!"

Sakura looked at Ellie, then Sasuke. "What do you want to be when you graduate high school?"

"I want to be a lawyer," he replied. Ino looked a little irked that he answered her best friend's question and not hers.

"I think you would be good at that."

"Aah. Thanks." Sakura smiled at him. Who knows, maybe going to school here wouldn't be so bad.

+=_!-!_=+

**Hey guys! Good? Bad? Ok? Review and tell me what you think! **

**I know that this chapter was a little hard to follow because of all the people in it. Hopefully this will be the last chapter like this and I can begin focusing on smaller groups of people and the story wont be as choppy and confusing.**

**Have a lovely night!**

**XOXO-Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hey guys**, **thank you for putting up with this so far. Thanks for all who have reviewed, and followed. This chapter is where the plot starts setting up and the randomness starts to have a purpose.**

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater, but she does own any and all OCs that are in this story.**

+=_!-!_=+

"My definition of a free society is a society where it is safe to be unpopular."

― Adlai E. Stevenson II

+=_!-!_=+

The group, after being told by Ellie to stop asking questions, reverted to sharing their individual stories. At the same time. Loudly. Ellie smacked her forehead with her palm and moved about, poking each in the stomach until they shut up. The whole made Sasuke think of an Alcoholics Anonymous gone wrong.

Ellie flopped back into the chair, yelling; "NATSU! GIVE GRAY HIS CLOTHES BACK! NOW!"

The pink haired boy pouted before throwing a bundle of cloth as far as he could, which was only to the other side of the room. Gray huffed an angrily and stalked to retrieve his clothes. Sasuke didn't believe this bunch of idiots were the people his brother spent his spare time with.

Ellie turned to face him. "Know what? You need a tour of campus. Let's go." The invention sounded more like an excuse to leave.

Sasuke swore he heard an explosion as he and Ellie left the Cafe. The blonde sighed and shook her head.

+=_!-!_=+

DCAGS was humongous. It resembled a fairy tale castle, with a red and black theme. Ellie took him to the front of the school and walked him up an endless staircase of white marble.

The view in front of the school was stunning. You could see every building and it reminded Sasuke of the view at the top of Koshien Stadium when he went to see the Hanshin Tigers when he was a child. He climbed up the Stadium stairs as far as he could go and scared his mother to death.

Ellie pulled him through the _huge_ black double doors that served as the main entrance. The halls were huge with soaring ceilings and arches. Lamps resembling torches lined the halls and walls were covered with red lockers, doors to classrooms and trophies cases for 'The DCAGS Shinigamies'. Ellie led him to a huge bulletin board with countless posters, flyers, and folders.

"This is the message board, any info on clubs, sports, or school events it will be here, help me find a map, you'll need it for Tuesday." The pair looked up and down and found finally found it towards the top. Ellie stood on her tiptoes and the papers were just out of her reach. Sasuke stood next to her and with no effort pulled a stapled bunch of white papers out of a folder held up by pushpins. The boy smirked and handed them to Ellie after calling her a shorty. She gave him a look, "Just because I'm only 5'3 doesn't mean I'm short." The girl turned on her heels and pointed down the halls "Off to the classrooms!"

"Hey bitch."

Ellie tried not to snarl. "Or not." She swiveled on her to face a very pompous looking red haired girl with flashing glasses. Attempting to be pleasant Ellie smiled and said in a nice voice "Hello, Karin."

Karin sneered then looked Sasuke up and down. "You're cute. Too bad you're hanging out with this loser." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sniffed disdainfully. "I would never hang out with band kids." Ellie stiffened and her eyes narrowed

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "My brother, Itachi, is the field commander of the marching band."

She didn't skip a beat. "I have no idea why. They're such losers. He could do so much better."

The tension in the air crackled. "You're just jealous we can have friends that we can rely on." Ellie snapped.

"As if," Karin retorted.

"What you assholes doing?" Heads flew to the direction of the voice and a smile made its way to Ellie's face. A tall boy with gelled silver hair stepped into view. "Picking another fight, huh, bitches?" The teen gave a feral grin and shoved himself between the two before stooping into Karin's face.

"Fuck off, Hidan. It's none of your business."

Hidan's smile grew. "Well, slut, this little duck's-ass," Ellie let out a snort, "and this brat are friends of mine sooooo… yes. It is my fucking business. What the hell do you want?"

Sasuke twitched. Was he just called a duck's-ass?

Karin sniffed again, looking pointedly at Ellie. "Don't think this is over." With that she turned, only to have Hidan's arm reach out and snag her shoulder. He gave a brief pull, sending Karin off balance as she struggled to stay up on the six-inch heels. "Bitch, where do you think your going?" Hiden took another step forward and reached out to shove the red-head into a wall when a vent fell from the ceiling, quickly followed by a grown man dressed in a stained lab coat and blue jeans.

"Now now children, no violence in the halls. We wouldn't want to have any _accidents, _now would we?"

Sasuke took a startled step back '_…what the fuck?!' _

Hidan's smile went from feral I'm-going-to-kill-you to I'm-an-innocent-child in the blink of an eye. "Hey Doctor Stein. How are you on this wonderful day, filled with the laughter of children, and the joyous smiles of students happy to be here at the wonderful D-cags?"

Stein blinked twice. "Laying it on a bit think, aren't ya Hidan?"

"Meh. If its worth doing, its worth over doing."

"Ah, a boy after my own heart. Alright-y then! Carry on!" There was another bang as a stool on wheels fell from the same vent, which Stein promptly righted and wheeled away on. Karin gave a brief glare at them both before stalking down the halls.

"Thanks, Hidan." Ellie smiled and gave the 5'8 foot boy a hug.

Hidan smirked returning it with out a second thought. "No problem, bitch. I haven't seen you in weeks. Too bad you two didn't brawl it out." He looked at Sasuke. "What you lookin' at, bastard?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know. I just like 'bastard' better." He turned back to Ellie. "Jashin-sama would love her as a sacrifice."

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. Have fun."

Hidan guffawed and sprinted after Karin, who quickened her pace.

"Don't worry," Ellie said, motioning for Sasuke to follow. "The worst he does is give swirlies."

+=_!-!_=+

Ellie showed Sasuke just about everything and ended the tour in top floor of the west tower where the English classes were located. The two found a door that was unlocked. Each class looked like a collage lecture hall with a desk and white board in the middle of the floor.

"If you want don't to get noticed don't sit in the back or front of the room, sit in the middle and you kinda just blend in." Ellie said.

"Who was that girl earlier?"

"Who? Karin?"

"Aah. What was her deal?"

"I didn't see you getting involved in school drama. I thought you would be above that."

"If she's going be a fan girl and cling to my arm and whatever then I think I have a right to know, "

"So there's a technical name from a girl who likes mister Sasuke Uchiha? Wow!" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Its not really mine to tell. But considering you're going to be caught in the middle between Ino and Karin I guess I can tell you, but you have to act like you don't know, got it?" Sasuke nodded. "Pinky promise. And if you break a pinky promise you have to cut off your pinky and go straight to hell." The boy raised an eyebrow; this girl acted like crossing pinkies was like signing over your soul to the devil. He held out her pinky and she held out his. "Promise?"

Sasuke sighed, "Promise"

Ellie began to explain, "The three of them, Ino, Karin, and Sakura are all from Los Angeles. Ino and Sakura from the bad side, Karin from the rich side. All three of them went to the same school and did ballet. They became best friends in third grade all the way to seventh grade.

"Sakura and Karin got in a huge fight sometime in third quarter. Ino took Karin's side while the rest of us took Sakura's. Ino and Karin left the group and after a month Natsu, Shikamaru, Choji, me and then Sakura's older sister Konan and Ino's older brother Deidara got Ino and Sakura to apologize to each other and eventually the three of them became friends.

"Around fourth quarter Sakura got a note from Rogue Cheney in her locker that said he liked her. The school is really too big for to have 'popular' kids but if DCAGS was half its size Rogue would definitely be one of the heartthrobs of the school. Anyway Karin had a crush on him so when she found out she totally dissed Sakura saying there was no way someone like _her_ could every be liked by someone like _him_.

"It broke out into another fight and everyone took Sakura's side and Karin broke off from the group. She became friends with Ami, and Flare. Every since then its been a competition between Karin, Sakura, and Ino.

"Ino takes up Hip Hop, Karin takes up Hip Hop. Sakura joins the ballet club, Karin joins the ballet club. Ino takes garden classes, Karin takes garden classes. Sakura learns to sing and play guitar, Karin does the same. It's been a dramaful mess of one-upping each other for the past two years.

"There's three types of people in the school, Ino's and Sakura's friends, Karin's minions, and people who don't know either. Since you meet both you gotta pick a side. I don't care either way as long as you don't hurt Sakura or Ino."

The two walked in silence making their way out of the English wing. Ellie looked at Sasuke and smirked "So when are you and Sakura going to hook up? Or are you two going to play cat and mouse all high school?"

Sasuke tried very hard to hit the blonde and even harder to keep his face straight "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, though I totally ship you two,"

"You're annoying,"

"I know we've been over this." Ellie smiled up at him "I saw the glances that the two of you were giving each other when you thought the other wasn't looking," she giggled "Freshman love! Sasuke and Sakura! Oh my god your guys' couple name could be Sasukra!"

"Would you shut up all ready?"

Ellie stopped at pointed at Sasuke and yelled rather loudly "I will _not_ be silenced by your demands Sasuke Uchiha!" The boy simply walked past with out sparing the blonde a second look. She laughed and ran to catch up to Sasuke.

+=_!-!_=+

Karin walked through the halls after finally escaping Hidan. She sighed and rounded a corner and saw Sasuke and Ellie so she ducked behind the wall. She really didn't want to deal with her old friend again so she would leave after they passed.

"So when are you and Sakura going to hook up? Or are you two going to play cat and mouse all high school?" She heard Ellie say. Sakura was interested is Sasuke?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, though I totally ship you two,"

"You're annoying,"

"I know we've been over this. I saw the glances that the two of you were giving each other when you thought the other wasn't looking," she giggled "Freshman love! Sasuke and Sakura! Oh my god your guys' couple name could be Sasukra!" Karin could almost cry. She used to be such good friends with Ellie and Lucy, Rukia, Winry… and Sakura and Ino. She sometimes missed hanging out with them. It was _never_ boring. She used to be the girl to have the conversations with the guys.

"Would you shut up all ready?"

Ellie yelled; "I will _not_ be silenced by your demands Sasuke Uchiha!" before the two continued down the hall.

Karin clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hands. She hated how Sakura was also ways happy. If she wanted Sasuke then Karin would take him and rub it in Sakura's face. Karin would break her, she would break everyone in that group, every one of her old 'friends' would pay. A smile graced her face. She knew exactly how to do it too.

+=_!-!_=+

**Good? Bad? Ok? Review and tell me what you think! Yes I know there has been a lot of the Naruto characters, I will try and balance out all the fandoms in later chapters.**

**Xoxo**

**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this. For those of you who thought this was going to be yet another drama filled high school story, I have a surprise in for you!**

**Special Thanks to Tkb17 and any and all who reviewed, followed, or favorite!**

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater, but she does own any and all OCs that are in this story.**

+=_!-!_=+

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."

-Marc Brown

+=_!-!_=+

Karin hurried down the dorm hall after Sting Eucliffe, an old 'friend' and a rival of both Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. He was exactly what Karin needed to bring the group of happy little pushovers down.

"Sting! Sting, wait up!" Karin called, almost falling over running on her heels.

The blonde turned around, annoyance clearly written all over his face, "What do you want?" he growled, his thick French accent making him a little hard to understand.

"You wanna get back at Natsu and Gajeel, right? For what happened back in seventh grade-"

"Drop it Karin, that was a long time ago, and if I wanted to make them pay I would have. Besides it's rude to bring up the past. Sure we have a rivalry but it's _civil_."

"What if I told you we could make their whole world crumble? Lucy might be back on the market then."

Sting froze before letting out a sigh. "It's against the bro-code to go after your best friend's crush, you know."

"Look we all know you would be her second pick-"

"Second pick," Sting hissed, "is far from first! I have no intention of breaking them up."

"Would you just help me here? You owe me, remember? I'm calling in all my favors."

Sting's dark eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want to break up their group of friends. All of them."

Sting sighed again. "Why?"

"Frist of all, I want to get back a Sakura and Ino. It would be amazing to get little miss Ellie all-"

"Wait, Ellie _Peyton_? No. I'm out."

"Sting Eucliffe is scared of a five foot nothing little blonde bimbo? What are you, a coward?"

"You _should_ be scared of her. She's a black belt and has some scary-ass connections. While you were spending your money on useless things like shoes, she was learning something that actually has a purpose. Besides that I owe her… her whole family really…"

"Owe them for what?!" Karin screeched. She needed Sting for this plan to work, if he backed out then the whole thing would fail!

"None of your business! Besides, half the senior class has her back, Konan and Hidan especially."

"Konan is too nice to go after anyone…what would she do anyway?"

"She's a lot tougher then she looks. Besides, you want _Thomas_ Peyton after you? He got _caught_ stabbing someone with a pencil when he was in eighth grade, imagine what he would do if you _hurt_ his little sister! He hasn't been caught for _any_ of the shit he's pulled in the last 4 years! You've heard the rumors! If a third of that shit is even close to true then you would be _fucked up _when he was done with you."

"He doesn't have to know we did it you know."

"That _you_ did it. I'm out… and I told you; I owe the Peyton's." Sting smirked before turning to leave "Oh, and Karin… beware the Red Dawn. They have a tendency to beat the living shit out of people who stick their nose in things that don't concern them."

A puzzled look came across Karin's face. "What does a gang from the bad part of town have to do with anything? You're just making excuses because you're scared of a little girl and her _thug_ of a brother."

Sting looked at her one last time before shaking his head and disappearing down the hall "Beware the Red Dawn, Karin…"

+=_!-!_=+

"So let me get this straight," Kurenai Yūhi, an art teacher, stared in disbelief. "You want me, a pregnant woman going on maturity leave the second day of school, to research any ancestors that the 'Witch of Death City' may have because there is an underground layer of the school and you need a blood sample to get into it?"

"Basically," Gai, a gym teacher replied, his usual a shit-eating grin was replaced with something almost depressing.

"The city was originally a safe haven for out laws and killers," Professor Stein, one of the heads of the science department cut in while exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "It was founded by a so called 'witch' who escaped execution in France, and made it here to the location around this lovely school," Stein motioned around him, "where she built herself a castle. Anyone who wanted to live in the city worked and killed for her.

Around the end of her reign of terror she had collected a massive fortune in ancient books, treasure, and weapons from all over the world, hiding it all in a room at the very bottom of the dungeons, which are now below the school. To get in the room you need twelve keys, some sort of stone, a scroll, the witch's katana, and finaly fresh blood from a relative of the witch herself."

"Why does it need to be the witch's? This happened hundreds of years ago, why would it even matter if it's a descendant's blood or not? Its not like this lock thing can tell the difference." Kurenai frowned. It wasn't that she didn't believe her co-workers, even Principal Makarov was in on this…this…whatever it was, but the whole story was a little far fetched.

Stein inhaled again, "The thing is, Kurenia, that the lock can, and I don't know how yet, but it uses DNA. What's weirder is that even with modern DNA testing we can only go back a handful of generations before we start to lose accuracy in our testing. Sure, we can tell who was related to whom, but that's it. This lock can somehow tell, by blood and only blood, who is a direct descendent of the witch, and not a descendent of one her relatives which we know she had. With the genetic 'blurring' caused by introducing new genes into the family pool we should only be able to tell if one of these people was related to the family itself and not individual members. It makes _no since at all._"

The art teacher sighed before tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear. This was certainly going to be an interesting year at Death City Academy for Gifted Scholars.

+=_!-!_=+

Ed turned over a sliver pocket watch in his hands. It was beautiful, the front had a chimera tangled inside a six-pointed star but the back was totally blanked excepted a few marks and scratches here and there. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the damn thing open. He had found it in one of the old basement labs when him and Sid were cleaning out some of the old chemicals and flasks last year and decided to hold on to it. One thing bugged him about it though, when Orochimaru saw him with the pocket watch last year Ed caught Kabuto, a student teacher, going through his locker, then the next Stein was suddenly curious about where he got it. Something was definitely off. He sighed as he shoved the watch into his jeans, no sense worrying about it now right?

+=_!-!_=+

**Good? Bad? Ok? Review and tell me what you think! **

**Have a good day**

**XOXO Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its Luna back from the dead, sorry bout last chapter six, my co-author is new at this. Any way here's the new chapter 6**

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the other mangas/animes that may or may not show up in this chapter or any others**

+=_!-!_=+

What inspires you, what excites you when you wake up in the morning?

-Jennifer Aniston

+=_!-!_=+

Ellie blinked sleepily at the clock and a small smile made it to her lips. It was Monday, the day before school started and she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. After whole weekend of playing mother hen, not seeing her 'baby chicks' for hours on end had a disturbing appeal to it.

The blonde pushed off her old blue comforter and threw on a purple blouse and some black cargo pants before running a brush through her hair

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen and started cooking for the lazy people who would no doubt show up at her door. Scrambled eggs and bacon sounded good...toast too...

"COOFFFFEEEE!" came a voice from the hall. The blonde looked up to see her roommate, Feylin, stumbling into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot. Her eyes filled with sleep and she was still donning her green goat pajamas. Her waist long brown hair was a total mess and her glasses were only half on her face.

The pair was in a moment of total silence before Feylin got up to set the table for company, while Ellie manned the stove.

There was a knock at the door and a handful of people, dressed and showered walked in the room. Half of them still hadn't shooed the sleep off yet. Ellie scanned the company: Rose and Chris, who were not usually part of the group were here, followed by, Naruto, Sasuke who was no doubt dragged, Ichigo, Rukia, Maka, hand in hand with Soul, Natsu (who looked dead on his feet) Lucy, Edward, and finally Alphonse.

14 people. There goes the bread and eggs.

"Money in the tip jar!" Feylin called.

Some of them grumbling, the teens each dropped cash (payment for breakfast) into a new jar, the over filled one from last year next to it. They chatted and exchanged news at the table while their hosts gathered food and plopped in unceremoniously on the plates.

Thank you!" the group chimed, digging in with gusto.

"So," Feylin said through a mouthful of eggs, "What's the news of the week?"

Lucy was the eyes and ears of the school, always knowing the new, useful information.

"Well, I 'eard that all of the students are being tested individually," she said. "I don't know what for though."

Everyone leaned in to hear more. Who wouldn't want to learn about an upcoming test?

"Any idea what kind of test?" Soul asked gruffly, sipping orange juice through a bright yellow straw.

Lucy shook her head. "No. I only 'eard that it is a test,"

Tests were a big deal at DCAGS, especially if they were testing individuals

"You sure you haven't heard anything else?" Ed asked

"Not like you need to worry shorty," Naruto laughed

"Who ya' callin' short!"

Ellie sighed, nothing like a fight at breakfast

+=_!-!_=+

After all the food within sight had been devoured, and the dishes cleaned, Ellie made the group sit in a circle in the living room are. It looked almost as if she planned to read them a story.

"Weekly report!" she commanded, raising her eyebrows and looking around at the teenagers. It was a thing that her family did, the best and worse of the week, funny stories, any thing like that was shared at 'weekly meetings'

"Happy destroyed my couch again," Natsu mourned.

"Ze test, as I said," Lucy stated proudly.

"Finally got my motorcycle fixed," Soul smirked.

"I got them to stop fighting!" Alphonse cried cheerfully, pointing to Edward and Naruto

"Sasuke, do you have any news?" Ellie asked. Everyone turned wide-eyed to see what this newcomer might say. Perhaps he knew about the weird test, or had some exciting story, or maybe...

"This is lame," the Uchiha scoffed and left.

After a moment of silence, Feylin announced, "Y'know, he reminds me of Sparkle-Cullen."

+=_!-!_=+

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her head. She had spent hours in the gigantic library, searching for anything even mentioning the witch of Death City. Tens of books and not even the word "witch". Dusty volume after dusty volume proved to be good only for fire fuel.

"How do those idiots even know if the story is true?" she growled. This was a waste of her time, who in their right mind would think a witch settled this place?

She walked into the restricted part if the library and picked up the first book she saw

_History of Death City: Volume 1; the beginning_

_There is a common legend that a powerful witch fled to this area and claiming it as her own, built a home, which later became a thriving city. It is uncertain whether "witch" refers to a terrible personality or a powerful magic caster. Strange happenings, like rain and snow, made the latter a more enticing story, and possibly the more truthful idea._

_Criminals flocked to the new city, seeing it as a safe haven far from any law enforcement. One of the most notorious criminals, known as "Red Dawn" is thought to have had an affair with the witch. No children were ever seen, but Red Dawn is the only person to have seen the witch and returned to say so._

Kurenai's eyes widened. Red Dawn was the city's most powerful gang and she knew from an arrest last year they kept files. The English teacher saw one of Stein's schemes in the near future.

+=_!-!_=+

**Yes, I know its really short but it's something right? Read and Review**

**Xoxo**

**-Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me three(?) months to upload a new chapter. This one is a little short but its something, right? Feel free to PM or review me or Taymrs.**

**Special thanks to Tkb17 for beta-ing **

**Lun3rClockwork does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater, but she does own any and all OCs that are in this story.**

+=_!-!_=+

"Secrets are like herpes. If you hav'em, you might as well spread'em"

- Officer Harkin, Mass Effect

+=_!-!_=+

Stein spun his chair around and looked at the ceiling. Headmaster Makarov was drawing on his speech about the importance of students making their own choices and having class materials for all types of learners. Stein didn't really care, he was going to teach how he wanted and students who argued would be dissected on the spot, plain and simple. He, however, decided to focus his mind on more important matters: The Red Dawn.

The Red Dawn was the Jesse James of Death City. His legend was almost as well known as the witch's. He knew the city was built somewhere between 1789 and 1799 because that's when the French Revolution occurred, and when the supposed witch escaped the foreign county.

Stein also knew that DC's current Red Dawn gang was apparently reformed members of the old gang. He also knew they kept records, but having kept information from over 200 years ago was far fetched. Now they may not be 18th Street Gang, but they were dangerous and if he was going to be getting anything from them he would have to be careful.

Another thought came to the professor's mind: Even if they did find out who the descendent was, that still didn't answer how to open the door. He was missing twelve keys, some sort of stone, a scroll, and the witch's katana, all of which he had no idea how to get to. The only clue he had (sort of) was the strange pocket watch Ed found last year, and who knows if the boy still had it.

Stein sighed; this was going to be a long year.

+=_!-!_=+

Ed turned the watch over in his pocket. The metal was cold and smooth, but comforting to the touch. It was clear he was nervous, but if you were in a secret room in a sewer with members of a dangerous gang, wouldn't you be? Adding the fact that he was blind folded, completely unaware of his surroundings, made the whole thing worse.

"I'm not giving up the watch," the blonde spoke with as much confidence as he could.

"Who said we were asking for it?" One member spoke.

"Why would I be here if you didn't want it?" Ed pointed out.

"You're here for poking your nose around where you shouldn't. Children should stay out of others' things," they replied.

"Tell that to the teachers," Ed muttered, clearly not soft enough because a new voice entered the conversation.

"Which teachers?" He demanded,

"What does it matter to you? The watch is mine, I found it." Ed felt a cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

"Which. Teachers." The voice demanded. The force of it sent shivers down Ed's spine, but like hell we would admit he was scared.

"Orochimaru, his student teacher Kabuto, and Stein." Came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Now, was that all that hard?" The same voice mocked. They were treating him like a child and he didn't like it. Ed heard foot steps move behind, and felt an explosive pain to the back of his skull. The next thing he knew was he woke up in an alley, God know how many hours later, the watch no longer in his pocket.

+=_!-!_=+

"You know, Mr. T, its rude to kidnap someone and take their watch. Its called mugging, its illegal you know," Ellie growled, putting her hands on her hips.

Thomas laughed as he tousled his little sister's hair. "Since when did you care what was legal or not?" So what if he roughed up the kid a little, wasn't like Ed was dead.

"When you kidnap our friends."

The two looked up to see Kid entering the sunroom at the Peyton house. His golden eyes regarded Thomas rather harshly, and he fought to keep himself composed. That one painting was an inch higher than the other, and neither were symmetrical.

"Relax, Kid, worrying is so uncool. Besides, Ed is fine. A little stress I guess, after all, we did take that watch he always carries around," Soul said from behind him.

"Exactly! It's not like we hurt the dumb-ass," Hidan replied from his place next to his twin, Wes.

Kid moved next to Ellie where she was sitting at the table and peered over her shoulder. "All that for a watch?" He asked, more to himself then anyone. It was nothing special, not even initials engraved on it. There was a cloud and the front had a chimera tangled inside a six-pointed star, but that was it.

"Not just any watch, Kid," Ellie said.

"It's the first part to the puzzle." The six turned to see Feylin Silverstream hurrying in the room. "Sorry I'm late, momma needed help sewing the new dresses."

"Its fine," the only other girl said. "The boys just got here too."

"So what do we do now?" Wes asked. "Melt the watch or follow the bread trail?"

Thomas laughed. "Is that really a question?" The blonde boy popped a knife from his pocket and pried the old thing open. "I'm always up for a good puzzle."

+=_!-!_=+

Ed paced his dorm room. His roommate was out, so he had the whole place to himself.

What was so important about the watch? Why did the Red Dawn want it? Why did _anyone_ want it?

He figured the local gang knew something about it since the crown of it had a very familiar cloud on it. Anyone who had been to DC knew that it was Red Dawn's symbol, which was why he was poking around the known places they hid. The only thing he got from that was more questions.

He managed to get the watch open, but the time was stuck on 3:15, and nothing he did got the hands to move. What did 3:15 mean? Or was it just broken?

Ed sat down and sighed, clasping his hands. Death City always worked in threes. Ellie said something about the city founders being OCD. The new question was what did 3, 1, and 5 have in common and where would they lead.

Ed just hoped he could get there before Red Dawn did.

+=_!-!_=+

**Good? Bad? Have questions, comments or tips? Feel free to review! Reviews make us happy and keep us writing!**

**XOXO-Luna**


End file.
